


[Podfic] Touch

by RsCreighton



Series: Amplificathon, 2015 [14]
Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Non-Consensual, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to entanglednow for having BP!! <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/247592) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> Thanks to entanglednow for having BP!! <3

Touch

By: Entanglednow

2:39

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/%5bDr%20Horrible%5d%20Touch.mp3)

 

Streaming:

 


End file.
